When All You Have is Hope
by Poetry and Music
Summary: Charlie gets kidnapped, but this isn't anywhere CLOSE to average. Set about a month after Charlie and Amita get ingajed.
1. Terror

**This one actually has a preset plot so this should go smoother than my last one. This is set about two months after Amita and Charlie get engaged.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I library card to check out re-runs**

Charlie's POV

I had been in my office on campus for about two and a half hours going over my math. Something was wrong with it. I could sense it.

I sighed in exasperation and gathered my stuff to leave. I Just need some rest, I thought, tomorrow ill get fresh eyes on it.

I had just walked into the parking lot when it hit me. Literally. It felt like someone had hit my knees with a sludge hammer. I curled over in pain. I barley registered the bang that followed the impact. Hot, sticky tears rolled down my face. I felt a soft nudge in my side. Then I realized there was yelling. "Dumbass, you killed him!" a deep voice exclaimed. "He's not dead! I just got him in the knee!" another voice hollered. "Pick him up then, we don't have time for this, the feds'll be here any second!"

It was then that I felt myself picked up. I felt the air moving until I heard a van door slam shut. It was then that I realized, I was being abducted. I was going to be held hostage to get my big brother to do only god knows what.

This realization was too much and I sank into the gentle arms of unconsciousness.

Dons POV

It had been just another normal day. Really. We were working a terrorist case and Charlie was due in five minutes to tell me where he had gotten with his mathematical hot zoning for their base. I really didn't understand much of it, but if it helped up save lives who cares? I glanced at the clock. He was now ten minutes late. He must just be held up in traffic. Ill have Amita get started and Charlie can pick up where she left off when he gets here.

However, an hour later, amita was done presenting and the team had left to see what they could get out of this.

I was startled by a voice behind me. "Don, do you know where Charlie is?" Amita asked. I shook my head.

"He wasn't home last night?" I inquired. "No he sent me a text at bout 11 last night saying he was on his way home. He never showed up."

Just then, Colby ran into the room. "Don" he said. His tone of voice sent chills up my spine. "Some students found a large pool of blood in the CalSci parking lot, along with skid marks and bullets. The lab did a DNA test." he took a deep breath and continued, "The blood was Charlie's"


	2. Letters

**Seriously? 5 of you guys put my story on alert and only 1 of you reviewed? You have to know how annoying that is. I need some help with some things. I love opinions. I know what their going to do to Charlie, but I don't know how long their going to keep Charlie. I also need some opinions. Be as judgmental as you want, I would love some sass. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I could own the gorgeous Eppes brothers, and the whole Numb3rs possey. But, sadly, I don't.**

Charlie's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I was bound and gagged on the floor. In this room there was nothing but me, a chair, and a video camera. I did a double take. A video camera? Why on earth…

Just then I noticed something else. A letter.

_Dear Professor,_

_Were going to play a little game I concocted. This is what's going to happen: once a week, you will get a little visit from one of my brothers. At this time, you will participate in activities I have designed to create pain. This will be video taped and sent to your brother. When we are done with this game, you will get your weekly rations of food, a piece of paper, and a pencil. You will be permitted one letter a week to send with your videos. We will see what happens after this, wont we?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Master_

Dons POV

I stared at Colby, unable to process what he just said. Then I choked out, "Where there any bodies?" I half hoped he was dead, half hoped he was alive. God knows what they'd do to him if he was alive.

"nope." granger replied

"'Kay." I replied. Now I REALLY wanted to know what happened to my little brother. My little brother. Abducted. From his own campus. What the hell is wrong with me? I failed him. I failed my baby brother, and now he was god only knows where. I would be lucky if he was alive.

I heard a scream. At least 10 agents flipped around with their guns drawn, me included. But then I saw Amita. Who the hell called her? I sure as hell didn't. I was going to wait until I knew more before I told her in person.

She was now on her knee, sobbing bitterly. Amita had gone through a kidnapping recently. Hers. And she was just getting over it. Now the love of her life was going through the same thing. All she could see was a pool of blood that she knew somehow pertained to Charlie.

I quickly holstered my gun and ran to her. I pulled her into my arms so she could cry on my shoulder. I gently picked her off the ground and put her in my car. I gave David, who was looking at the tire tracks, to call me immediately if he found anything.

I got into the car and drove both Amita and I to the craftsman house that we both called home, even though only one of us lived there. I gently pulled her out of the car and took her inside; placing her on the bed in the master bedroom, knowing what she needed was to cry it out.

I quickly called dad, and told him Charlie was missing, but not o worry, that we would find him. He reluctantly hung up the phone and I went to bed.

XxX

I woke up early the next morning and went to get the mail, so no one else would have to do it later. The short walk to the mailbox, I was fuming, thinking of all the things I'd like to do to the man that dared to touch my brother.

When I opened the mailbox, there was only one envelope in it. I pulled it out, and immediately realized something was off. It was blank of everything but one sticker that said, "Don Eppes"

I turned it over a couple of times. Then I sniffed it cautiously, smelling for C4, or gunpowder. I seemed all right to open it, so id did. Three things fell out. I picked up one and stiffened. It was Charlie's FBI clearance badge. I immediately put it back into the envelope, and pulled some plastic gloves on my hands and produced a plastic bag. I pulled the badge back out and put it in one bag and sealed it.

I didn't know why I was being so rational. I should be tearing through the rest of the letter, but I knew that there could be finger prints or something else on these.

I pulled out the next item. I shocked my self by punching the mailbox. The item was a picture of a very bloody Charlie. I expected him to be scared to shit. He didn't. Instead, he was glaring at the camera, blood gushing down his face, matting his hair.

I took a deep breath. I put the picture in its respective bag, and pulled out the last item. It was a letter:

_Dear Agent Eppes,_

_Were going to play a little game I concocted. This is what is going to happen: once a week, you will get a video and a letter. The letter will be from your brother, and the video will be from me. In said video will be a clue as to where your brother has vanished to. The clues and the place in the video the clues are will very. This will go on until you find him._

_Sincerely,_

_The Master_

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
